Cas and Gabe and the Moose
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Cas and Gabe as little kids. From the scene where Cas sees the fish first emerge on the beach. Fluffy brother stuff, Destiel and Sabriel if you squint. Please review! Rated k plus for just in case.


**Author's note: Hello. This is my first SPN fic, but I've written before. Some credit must go to my brother for the idea, but I wrote it. Just to be clear (he thinks he's the only creative one). Enjoy, review, favorite, please review! Thanks guys!**

Gabriel and Castiel as kids

(Sabriel and Destiel if you squint, more Sabriel)

Cas remembered standing on the shore with his older brother, watching a fish crawl from the ocean onto the beach.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel," Castiel heard Gabriel chide. "We have big plans for that fish."

"Gabriel, what could possibly be planned for that fish?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

"I don't know. Dad says it's important is all." He laughed. Even in his original form, Gabriel's eyes were gold. His wings glimmered in the dimly filtered light.

Gabriel looked at his brother's confused expression, then smiled as an idea came to him. His golden eyes glittered with mirth. Castiel watched with a mix of eagerness and apprehension. Last time Gabriel looked like that...well, the dinosaurs never quite recovered.

Gabriel held up a finger in a wait-a-minute gesture. He raced over the sand until he found two sticks, driftwood worn smooth from the shore. He ran up to the fish, and with a bit of his grace, stuck them to its head. Castiel looked at it and giggled, his little wings shaking with his laughter.

"What is that?" He said, still smiling. Gabriel often tried to get his favorite little bro to smile. He thought he was too uptight. He needed to have fun while he was still young...at least for an angel.

"I call it," he paused for dramatic effect. "A moose."

At this Castiel dissolved into peals of happy laughter, a grin spreading across his face. His wings shook so hard that some of his baby feathers, little bits of snowy-white down, shook loose and floated on the wind.

"That's silly, Gabe," he said when he had control of his laughter.

"Oh yeah, what would you make?" Gabe challenged, grinning.

"Um..." Castiel tilted his head again as he thought. Then his eyes caught on the feathers that still drifted in the wind.

"Bee." He stated proudly.

"Wha-" Gabriel said, but Cas shushed him. The littler angel flew up and snagged a bit of fluff in his hands. Then he shut his eyes and made a face of utter concentration. Gabriel could sense Castiel's grace flowing.

Eventually, he opened his hands and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"Can you help me, Gabriel?" His big cerulean eyes pleaded.

"Of course, Castiel." Gabriel said, gently taking the feather from his hands.

"What where you thinking of?" He asked.

"Well...about that size...but yellow, no black...or both...yeah, both!" He nodded. "And it'll be fuzzy and soft, like the feather. And with eyes and legs of course, and wings!" He added.

"How many?" Gabriel asked, weaving his grace to work on Castiel's idea.

"Wings? Two, like me." Cas said proudly, fluttering a few feet off the ground to prove his point.

"And...six legs." He said thoughtfully, "with two little...things on his head, kinda like a whatchamacallit."

"Moose." Gabriel provided the name, drawing a giggle from Castiel.

"Yeah, like a moose, but softer than a pair of sticks."

Gabriel worked diligently, Cas occasionally sending him his thoughts as to how he wanted it shaped. By the time Gabriel was done, Cas was clutching at his brother's clasped hands, desperate to see his idea come to life.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" He whined, jumping up and down at Gabriel's side. Gabriel chuckled.

"Alright, Castiel. Ready?" Cas nodded eagerly.

"I present... What did you call it?"

"Bee, Gabriel."

"I present to you, the first bee." Gabriel gently un clasped his hands, and Castiel let loose a little gasp of awe.

"It's perfect," he breathed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Can it fly?" He said uncertainly.

"Of course. It just looks to fat to fly. That's the special part." Gabriel winked.

"It's not fat! It's just fluffy." He said, defending his tiny creature.

"What'll it do, Castiel?" Gabriel asked, curious.

"It'll make everything green." He said simply.

"Why?"

"I like green." Castiel said, smiling hugely.

"Well then my moose will eat everything green!" Gabriel teased, tickling Castiel. The smaller angel shrieked in surprise and wriggled to escape his brother's embrace. His giggles rang out joyously across the desolate landscape.

Gabriel remembers this as he watches Sam and Dean scramble about the earth. He looks on Sam, shaggy brown hair dusting his handsome hazel eyes. He sighs and smiles, remembering his first 'moose'. He'd later gotten a lecture for that, but he hadn't cared much.

He watched Dean fighting alongside his brother. He noticed Dean's bright green eyes, and his mouth quirked up on one side. He remembered after his dad had finished lecturing him, he'd commented on Cas's design.

"It's very good. I think we can keep it, along with the 'moose' as well." His booming voice had shown traces of mirth.

"Castiel made the bee, dad. He wants to use it to help plants." Gabriel said, trying to get just how wonderful his little brother was across. God rarely talked to any of his children, and he didn't want Cas to feel like his dad didn't care.

"Does he?" God asked.

"Yeah. He says it because he likes the color green." Gabriel added helpfully.

"Thank you, Gabriel. Tell him I appreciate the help. From both of you." Gabriel watched his father smile, and felt his chest swelling with pride.

Now, from his heavenly perch, he looks to Dean's eyes and back to his little brother, angel blade already slaying demons that dare to threaten his human. He laughs at his father's thinking.

'Way to remember, Dad.'


End file.
